Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to a driving device to light an illumination device.
Description of the Related Art
Illumination is a base requirement for people. In recent years, economic and trade activities and business activities are frequently held, and quality of home life is increased. The amount of electricity required for illumination is increased. Therefore, the power consumption of illumination is appreciable. Low-voltage, gas-discharge lamps are used widely. These lamps are referred to as fluorescent lamps.